Mercenaries
by KNDnumber170
Summary: The world has completely fallen apart. 50 years ago America was destroyed and all of Europe became Regnum, the center hub for war and commerce. Now that America has been transformed, and secret plot to destroy everything once again has been found, can the Mercenaries, an illegal band of warriors, stop the country leaders before it's too late?
1. Hostem

**So my sister recently got me reading Divergent (no that isn't what this story is) and since Four and Patton are so alike I sort of began thinking more of Patton's training side, you know his serious side. I was also thinking about some setting that was like war torn and set sometime in the future…say…50 years.**

**Probably won't update till I get at least 4 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story…well I own some things but only a few.**

_**October 4**__**th**__**, 2064, Oceanic Camp**_

There was a time when there was peace; it was about 50 years ago although my mother says she doubts there was any really peace because of how human beings are. Her and my father were about 5 when the Great War started, no one is sure who started the war but the one thing that everyone has straight is that every other country got tired of Hostem being rich and powerful….Hostem used to be called America…so all the countries attacked Hostem America. Every. Single. One. Italy, Russia, Mexico, all of them, you name one of the ancient countries, any of them, and that country was involved in the attack on America.

America of course fought back, they were always hard-asses, they fought and fought but they lost a lot of their military because of the disease the bomb had in it, it spread pretty quickly, turned people into weird beast that could only come out in the dark, like vampires of some sort. These beast don't drink your blood though, they just tear you apart. Anyway, it took about 2 years for America to be completely destroyed, most people left for what was then called Europe (now it's called Regnum (ray-noom) and it isn't divided into countries, it's all one big settlement) but a few remained, mostly to hunt the creatures of the night called Dark Walkers, the hunters are called Nightingales. 50 years after the fact people have come back but we mostly live in small camps. Except for mine, Oceanic Camp, it's located near what used to be called San Francisco, California. It's where the government was formed. It's technically rebelling to have any government officials that aren't in the employ of Regnum but let's just say that Hostem is trying to build itself back up. That's sort of where the war against us all started up again.

The government didn't start it, Regnum knew we couldn't rebel, even with strong leaders, they were too powerful and too many people were scared of them. A small camp by the name of Reetul started it. Reetul is located where St. Paul, Minnesota used to be and the people up there got their supplies cut which happens to most of the smaller camps in Hostem, they of course got upset and started rallying support to overthrow the Regnum hold in the Hostem camp of Airgloom, located in the vicinity of Miami, Florida. Surprisingly, people actually joined up. That was 25 years ago and the Military and Agent armies are getting stronger. Military fights openly, Agent is undercover in Regnum controlled camps, some have even made it over to Regnum.

There is one more group that joined in the fight along with the Military and Agent armies….the Mercenaries. They technically aren't legal, they've been known to kill good people and give out special information to save their own asses. They are made completely of traitors to the Military and Agent armies also because you have to be joined into one of those armies before the Mercenaries will recruit you. They're currently owned (yes owned) by a man by the name of Cas. He is from Metro Camp; it is by far the worst of the camps. It's located where New York City used to be and was never set to record as an official camp. There are no officers, no officials, and really no laws; they just do what they can to survive because they don't get supplies sent to them by Regnum like the other camps do.

Our current leader is a man named Davis…I don't know his first name and no one knows what he looks like. Even living in the capitol camp we still only ever see his assistant Brian Matthews. Davis is the current leader of the rebellion against Regnum but I think Brian just wants to destroy the Mercenaries before doing anything about Regnum. Most of his speeches as of late have been against them. Chet Peptic is the leader of the Agent Army and Joyce Harvard is the leader of the Military Army. My father is the owner of the supply company Oceanic Express that sends supplies to non-Regnum owned camps. There are a lot more than the Regnum officials say on the television.

You aren't supposed to join the Armies until you come of age at 18 but people join early and usually no one but their parents cares. You can become a Nightingale at anytime though, they don't care if you're 7 years old, they will still recruit you a long as you can kill the Dark Walkers. The Mercenaries are a lot like that as well, but since you need to at least look 18 to join one of the Armies they usually don't have young recruits.

My father used to tell me stories about wars called World War 1 and World War 2, he said people were calling the Great War World War 3 for some time but eventually realized that this was bigger than that, this war has claimed so many and claims more every day. I know I'm supposed to agree with my parent's view of the war and try to stay on a diplomatic side but I can't. It's time to stop talking, and start fighting. Otherwise, we won't stand a chance when Regnum decides to wipe all of us out.

**There you are, you like it? That was just the introduction, funny, when I was reading it myself in the mirror it sounded longer…either way…4 reviews if you want this story continued. Until then I'll be updating Screaming Matches which people want me to update but then never review. **


	2. A Warning

**Well, I only got 3 reviews so far but because I'm in a good mood I'll update, just this once okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except some of the characters that I made up.**

_**October 6**__**th**__**, 2064, Oceanic Camp**_

Oceanic Camp has the best view; if you stand on top of my house you can see the ocean. I like to sit up here and dream about the world before The Great War. My father says that's useless, that I should be training to be a medic like my mother. Everyone has a job in our world. Woman who don't join one of the armies are usually nurses or child-care providers. I don't really want to be wither one. It's always been my dream to join the army, I don't know why, just the power of a gun, the idea of keeping people safe from Ragnum, it excites me.

"Fanny! Mom says it's time to do the laundry and it's your turn!"

"I did it Tuesday Paddy, its Shaunie's turn tonight!"

Paddy, short for Patrick, is my 14 year old brother. Shaunie, short…or long for Shaun is my 13 year old brother. Both have curly red hair and freckles like me but they have my mom's forest green eyes while I have my dad's dark blue eyes. Paddy looks the most like me and dad while Shaunie favors mom.

"I did it last night!"

Great, they're both here "Go get Bridget to do it for you! She loves you two, Shaunie just throw one of your fake tantrums and I promise none of us Fulbright's will have to do any laundry tonight." I say jumping from the roof, onto the tree and climbing down to the ground. Paddy recently underwent a growth spurt and no he's about 2 inches taller than me. Shaunie is still shorter though.

"I really don't want to go get Bridget to do our job. Mom and dad would never let us hear the end of it." Paddy says leaning against the side of the house, he's quite handsome, Shaunie is probably going to be the best looking of the two when he grows up but if Uncle Jack and Grayson have taught me anything it's that redheads related to the McCormack's are pretty good looking. Jack is my mother's older brother, he was about 8 when The Great War started and has a lot of stories about it. Grayson is his 21 year old son and Bridget is his 18 year old daughter, Bridget is 10 months older than me so we're pretty close, well, we used to be when we were younger.

"Look, Bridget and Grayson never have to do laundry, it isn't fair, we're richer and more powerful than they are, we shouldn't have to do our own laundry, one of The Healed should do it for us." I say while walking toward the table Bridget and her friend Royce sit at playing chess "Hey Bridget, could you do our laundry for us today?"

Bridget looks up at me; we have the same eyes except hers are forest green like my brother's and my mom's. Her red hair is also straight instead of curly which she and her brother get from their mom, my aunt JJ.

"I'm not doing your chores for you Fanny, do them yourself. Me and Royce are busy."

"Yeah, busy making out." Shaunie mutters under his breath so only me and Paddy hear. I stifle a laugh.

"Chess, what a stimulating game." I say making the word 'stimulating' stand out. Bridget stands up and looks me in the eyes, I'm just a centimeter shorter than she is.

"I'm not doing this with you Fanny. If you want to get into trouble with Aunt Miranda be my guest but I won't let you drag me into it again. Last time I did laundry for you guys I got grounded for a week." She sits back down across from Royce who still hasn't moved a piece; he's apparently trying to decided which move would be the best.

"Getting grounded in this camp, yeah, I forgot how terrible that is. You can't leave your house. Big. Freaking. Deal."

Bridget rolls her eyes and turns back to Royce "Are you going to move or what?!"

"Attention all Oceanic Camp residents. This is an emergency broadcast. Emergency meeting at Camp Central to discuss disbanding the Mercenaries in 10 minutes. Every council member and business owner required to be in attendance."

Paddy sighs "This is just great, now dad is going to drag us to some stupid meeting just to talk about disbanding the only cool thing in this entire country."

Grayson comes up behind Paddy "How do you know that? You haven't ever left this camp Paddy. You don't know if it's boring out there or not."

We all start walking toward Camp Central, we already know the drill, and my father and aunt JJ are both on the Council so they always drag us along with them to these meetings.

"How would you know Grayson?" Paddy asks while sipping up his sweatshirt, it is getting chilly the later in the day it gets.

"From the Nightingales that come here to rest. I've sat at the campfire with them and heard their stories of slaying the Dark Walkers and of Mercenaries they've met during a fight. The Mercenaries apparently like to drop into random fights and help out."

"What?" I ask

Grayson grins at me "Yeah, sort of different than the government keeps telling us aye? The government makes them sound like crazy people who would sell out anyone or kill anyone to save their own asses but the people who have actually met the Mercenaries say that they aren't like that at all. Not since Cas took ownership of them."

"Has anyone ever met this Cas guy?" I ask

"Yeah, some people, he's apparently really young, like 36 or 37. Pretty young to be leading an entire army." Grayson says while looking at his watch "But I guess he's pretty damn tough, coming from Metro. He still lives there you know, he may own the Mercenaries but him and his family still live in Metro. Don't know why he wouldn't want to leave now that he has the chance."

Everyone shrugs, I wonder the same thing. Cas has the chance to move to any other camp he would like. The last owner of the Mercenaries moved to several different camps before she died. It just is curious that's all, Metro is a terrible place but he stays there. Maybe he just doesn't feel at home anywhere else.

"By the way Fanny, happy birthday." Grayson says while wrapping an arm around my shoulders "18, you are officially free."

"Free to do what? Be a nurse or teacher or something? Something dad wants me to do?"

Grayson frowns "Guys you keep going, I need to talk to Fanny about something." Everyone else moves on toward Camp Central, it's just over this hill "Fanny no."

"No what?"

"No you can't join the army, Aunt Miranda would have a heart attack and Uncle Alan would destroy half of Hostem looking for you."

I sigh, I know I can't hide anything from Grayson, he knows what I have wanted since I was 10, he knows I admire the military because I begged him to join when he turned 18.

"I'm 18 now; I can do whatever I want. You know how long I've wanted to join the army; I finally have the chance to do something that actually benefits our existence and you guys don't want me to because you're afraid I'll die. People die Grayson!"

Grayson sighs and leans his head against the tree we are next to "You can benefit our existence without risking your life Fanny. Being a nurse is a great-"

"I really don't want your opinion Grayson!" I then turn and walk toward Camp Central.

- ….. -

"This is the problem you see. The Mercenaries have now started assassinating government officials. Now no, we do not want to see the representatives of Regnum dead, we want to settle this problem with them as peacefully as possible, but it's a bit hard when the Mercenaries are killing their people and making us look bad."

Brian is standing on the stage in front of the throngs of people from the camp; he's really charming and nice so people tend to show up to his little hate rallies even if they aren't required to be there. At times when I was little, I'd ask my father what Davis looked like, he said he'd never met the man. I always thought it was weird that no matter how high up on the council someone was, the only person who had ever laid eyes on our supposed leader was the one man who believes taking out the Mercenaries will end this whole war.

"Davis and I hate to do this, but it seems to have come to this extreme of a measure. Anyone who is seen having any contact with anyone who is seen with the Mercenaries will be handed over to Regnum as a traitor."

That was when the crowed exploded, people started yelling just as the gunshot rang through the air and Brian Matthews fell behind the podium, nursing his shoulder. A man dressed in black with a hood covering his face jumped down from the top of the capital building and pushed his way through the crowed, the officers are trying to spot him to get a good shot but they know that if they fire there is a good chance they'll hit someone else instead. I feel someone push me down toward the ground and turn to look at my brothers and cousins behind me. The hooded figure heads toward the gate, slips behind a building, and is gone. The crowed remains crouched , waiting for the shooting to start again. Brain is helped up by two of the officers and I can see a bloody wound on his shoulder. The officers take him inside the capital building.

I stand up "What was that?"

Bridget sighs "That Fanny was a Mercenary. Brian has been making so many plans against them it's about time they attacked. Although apparently they try to attack government officials only, not people who just dislike their methods."

Shaunie chuckled "He looked kinda awesome, like he knew he wasn't trying to kill Brian."

Paddy raises an eyebrow "How could you possibly know that? Maybe he just missed his target."

"No, Shaunie's right, no one even knew where he was, he had time to take another shot and kill Brian but he didn't. It wasn't an assassination attempt, it was a warning."

**There you are, it still is kinda short huh….well…..next chapter will probably be longer, hopefully, unless you guys like shorter chapters and more chapters….whatever. Review! One review to get us up to the four I wanted before, let's try for 3 this time and see how we do. You get us up to 6 reviews on this story and I'll update.**


End file.
